Hermione's Woes
by S3v3rusIsMin3
Summary: Hermione enters a depression after the final battle. The Weasleys no longer welcome her due to a nasty breakup with Ron. Hermione is left to deal with her parent's death alone. Chracters are sometimes OOC. Some Ron bashing. PROSTITUTION & ALCOHOL & SEX
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Me not own, you no sue.  
**

**Just a little thing that came to me. I hope to make it into a full fledged love sotry between DM and HG. I need you guys to review though!**

* * *

This was not a place that respectable people frequented and Draco Malofy was nothing if not respectable. Walking down the narrow streets of Knockturn alley transported him back many years to when he served reluctantly under Lord Voldemort. It hadn't changed much. It was still dark and foreboding. Unsavoury types walked in and out of dirty shops. There was still… ahem, 'ladies of the night' trying to rope him in with their slutty appearances and throaty suggestions. The look on his face managed to deter all but one such 'lady'. She seemed a bit different than the others… Familiar somehow. There was no doubt that she was one of them with her tight black skirt, lacy blouse that exposed the creamy colour of her considerable cleave and he slathered on makeup. Her brown hair was held back in a rough ponytail. Several tendrils had escaped the savage bun, falling to frame her face with their curls. Draco stood there as she walked up to him, hips swaying and lips pursed. She stopped in front of him with hands places provocatively on her waist. She leaned towards him and whispered,

"What's up big boy? Looking for a little fun tonight?"

She leaned back and peered up at him uncertainly, waiting for his reaction. He was silent as he tried to place where he knew her from. Why was she so darn familiar?

"Well?" She said impatiently. She flipped her hair to the side and tilted her head as she looked at him quizzically. "Are you going to answer the question or not?"

It was like a light switched on his brain. But how could this woman, selling herself on a street corner be…

"Granger?"

Hermione frowned. "Do I know you?"

She took in his businessy appearance before raising her eyes. Almond brown took in the blond locks and stormy grey. They widened in recognition before squeezing tight in humiliation.

"Malfoy." It wasn't a question but a statement. It was bad enough that she had lowered herself to _this_ to fund her growing alcoholism but being seen and recognised by Draco Malfoy after she had just offered her… service… It was just too horrible. She opened her eyes to see him regarding her with shock. Than came the questions.

"Is that really you? Why are you doing this? Surely you of all people could find another job! Where are Potthead and Weaselbee? Why are they letting you out wearing that? Isn't Weaselbee jealous?"

The questions continued. It had been a long, fruitless day and everything was just going over Hermione's head. She put up her hand to stem the flow of questions. She raised her eyes to his again.

"Please. You didn't see me here. Just go. Forget you ever saw me."

Her eyes pleaded with his before she turned and walked away, whispering once more, "Please…"

Draco stood in shock for a few more seconds. 'Was that really Hermione Granger? The know-it-all? What was she doing on a street corner looking for all the world like she belonged?' He shook his head before turning around and leaving, his brain teeming with questions.

**Hope you liked it. Please review cos i need to know what you think and if i should continue or not!**

**P.S. Sorry about any mistakes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry. this chapter is shorter than short. but I don't want it in the next chapter or the last one so it has to be separated. sorry! Next one shall be longer! I promise!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

* * *

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Of all the people top recognise her why did it have to be the ferret? Did that fates hate her that much? Hermione was still shaking from the encounter.

"I need a drink." She muttered to her empty apartment.

Hermione opened the fridge door. Empty. Pantry. Empty. She looked around her apartment. Empty bottles were piled on every surface accompanied by take out containers and the rest of her crap. She sighed.

"I'll have to go get drunk someplace else."

She grabbed a semi-clean coat and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. She chucked some coins down on the bar and waited for tom to get her a drink. This was not the first time that she'd done this so Tom knew what to do without words on either of their parts. Every time she came in needing a drink to drown her sorrows, she would place coins on the bar. Sometimes more, sometimes less but always enough to get her completely plastered. Every time, Tom would take the coins with no fuss and continue to serve her until either her money ran out or she fell unconscious. Some mornings Hermione would wake up in her apartment or in one of the rooms above the bar with a throbbing headache and dry mouth but other times… She'd wake up on the side of the street or in a random alley with no idea what she had done or who she had left with the previous night. Tonight was no different to the others. After about the third drink, Hermione looked around at the other patrons. Not very interesting. Two witches playing gobstones, a ragged and travel worn man eating soup and herself, a lady of the night trying to drink away her problems. She turned back to the bar, nursing her drink.

* * *

**So, did you like, did you hate? R and R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go, this one is longer and I hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes! Please don't hate me!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue.  
**

* * *

Hermione had lost count after the seventh drink and was feeling the effects. Finishing her drink, she signalled Tom for another. Just as it arrived, a figure slipped into the barstool next to her. Hermione glanced up in surprise. Usually everyone would steer clear of the depressed and dangerous prostitute. Even if she was drunk, she was still quick with her wand. It was quite a shock to look up and see none other than Draco Malfoy sitting quietly at the bar. As though sensing her gaze, he turned to look.

"Yes?" He asked coolly, raising one eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" She snarled. Really. It was bad enough seeing him on the street but seeing him when she was smashed? The fates really did hate her.

"I have as much right to be here as anyone else does. No need to get cranky." He smirked.

It was_ that_ smirk. The one that always had every girl swooning and panting after him like some sort of bitch on heat. Well, _this_ girl was no cheap slut! At least not right now… She was off duty. Hermione sighed.

"Whatever Malfoy. Just stay over there and don't talk to me. You're ruining my routine."

"But don't you want to know why I'm here or why I chose to sit next to you? Come on, you gotta be curious. And even if you aren't… I still have my questions for you." He was really trying to push her buttons today and he had succeeded in frustrating her enough to get a small explosion.

"Look, just because you're sitting next to me doesn't mean I have to talk to you! I haven't seen you since Hogwarts and I never really wanted to see you anyway! What I do with my private life is none of your business you FERRET! So why should I answer any questions you have for me? You're just going to ask about Harry and Ron and why they aren't here with me or why I sell myself on the side of the street like a cheap whore!!"

It was like a dam bursting inside her. All the feelings she had bottled up since the final battle were rushing out… with a little help from Malfoy and the copious amounts of alcohol she had consumed.

"For your information Malfoy, Harry decided to bugger off after the final battle cos he thought that he was the only fucking one hurting! Ginny followed him because she was so fucking love struck with the halfwit that she didn't even notice that I might fucking need her! And I only needed her because her idiotic brother decided to cheat on me and fuck that bitch, Lavender!!"

Malfoy was looking around for help but no-one was coming to his rescue and Hermione wasn't done yet.

"Then after I had broken up with Ronald, he turns around and fucking tells his family AND all of our friends that _I_ was fucking cheating on _him_! So then everyone thinks that I'm some fucking floozy that didn't fucking appreciate him and how fucking _lucky_ he is to have Lavender there to fucking comfort him!! The Weasleys hate me and I have nowhere to go because ALL OF MY FUCKING FRIENDS THINK THAT I'M A FUCKING SLUT! SO I END UP ON THE SIDE OF THE STREET WITH NO HOUSE AND NO JOB BECAUSE NO-ONE WANTS TO EMPLOYEE THE HOGWARTS FUCKING KNOW-IT-ALL!!"

Malfoy stared at her as she breathed hard.

"Chill out Granger, geez. All I did was sit down next to you."

Everyone in the tavern winced at these words. That boy was completely oblivious to the damage that Hermione could cause when drunk and provoked… Most of them had learned the hard way.

"CHILL OUT?! YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING CHILL OUT?! GO TELL THAT TO EVERY FUCKING PERSON IN KNOCKTURN ALLEY THAT I HAD TO FUCK - IN SO DOING PROVING MY FRIEND'S ESTIMATIONS OF ME - SO I COULD FUCKING COME HERE AND GET FUCKING PISSED!! AND I ONLY NEED TO GET PISSED COS I SAW YOU WHILE I WAS OUT LOOKING FOR SOMEONE TO FUCK!!"

Now Draco Malfoy looked bewildered.

"Wait. What? Why would you need to get pissed just cos you saw one of your old… friends from Hogwarts? Do you really hate me that much? I switched sides during the Final Battle! Why does everyone still hate me?"

"FRIENDS? YOU AREN'T MY FRIEND! WHY SHOULDN'T WE HATE YOU? EVEN IF YOU DID CHANGE SIDES, YOU STILL TORMENTED US FOR SEVEN FUCKING YEARS! SO DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP ABOUT 'CHANGE'! AND I NEED TO GET PISSED COS SEEING YOU DRAGGED UP MEMORIES ABOUT THE FINAL BATTLE AND EVERYONE WE LOST THERE!"

As though she had just used the last sap of her energy, Hermione collapsed against the bar, sobbing.

"You r-reminded m-me of what w-we went through and a-all the -hic- sadness that I exp-pe-perienced!" She was wailing now and Malfoy looked ready to bolt. "And of course, the Final Battle reminded me of how -hic- much R-Ron-nald hurt m-me and then when I -hic- w-went to t-tell my p-parents and I -hic- f-found out that t-they were d-d-dead!"

Draco sat there looking on in a strange mixture of pity, kindness and revulsion before sighing.

"Shit Granger, I'm… well, I didn't know and I didn't think that there might be some reason that you wanted to be left alone. I just thought you know, Granger's always got some entertainment left in her. I'll go see why she was on the street. And well… I am, and this is really hard to do for a Malfoy... I'm sorr- Are you even listening to me?"

A soft snore came out from the arms cushioning Hermione's head. Draco sighed as Tom came over.

"Jesus Malfoy, you really don't know how to handle a woman. Give us a hand getting her to one of the rooms."

Together they managed to half drag-half carry the intoxicated Hermione up to a room. Tom started to leave and Malfoy looked at him with wild eyes.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with her until she wakes up??"

Tom shrugged.

"Not my problem. Plus, if she finds that I just let you leave when she probably wants to hex you into oblivion… Well, I'd rather not think about it."

With that, he left the room, locking it magically on the way out. Draco slid down the wall that he was leaning on.

"What have I gotten myself into?

**Sorry for the ooc-ness and if anything was incorrect about the drinking. I am not that good with alcohol cos I don't drink yet. Hope you liked this chapter! It was longer!**

Btw! Thanks to curiositykils, swfap88, Amy224 **and** BelhavenOnTap** for reviewing Chapter 1! It means the world to me! Cookies for you guys**

**R&R Please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

How you like this chapter and thanks for all the reviews! I would have liked more but what can you do? :P special thanks to BelhavenOnTap... Just cos I like you :)

**Have some cookies :P**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue.**

* * *

'Shit. I gotta deal with a hungover Hermione soon! Crap cap crap!' Malfoy tried the door but it wouldn't budge no matter how many spells he threw at it. He knew it was no use trying but in his desperation to get away from the potential destruction that would follow Hermione's awakening…

"Ugh"

'Shit! The beast was waking up! Hide! Hide!' Malfoy couldn't move. He was frozen with fear as he watched Hermione open her eyes blearily. She blinked a few times.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here? Where is here?" She looked around in confusion and tried to sit up.

"Unnggh! My head!" She collapsed back onto the bed and curled into the foetal position.

"You alright there Granger?" Malfoy was uneasy, waiting for the beast to attack.

"Fugk orf" Hermione was still curled tight in upon herself. She was trying to shield all light.

"Well if that isn't polite…" Malfoy tutted sarcastically. "Here I am, waiting for you to wake up and… well I don't really know but I am here!"

Hermione groaned before mumbling. "Juss lave may awone. Go way Mafoy"

"No way. I'm trapped in here with you. I can't leave til Tom opens the door or you do. So there!" He poked his tongue out and crossed his arms child-like. Hermione lifted her head and squinted at him.

"You know how immature that is right?"

"Shut up!!"

"Ugh! No loud noises!" Hermione groaned and put her head back under the covers. Malfoy immediately quietened. 'How the hell am I gonna get out of here? I bet Tom won't let me out and I don't think Hermione remembers what happened last night… yet. Maybe if I get on her good side while she's still hungover... then maybe she'll go lightly on me if and when she does remember! Excellent work Draco! Oh god. I'm thinking to myself… I think.'

Draco moved closer to the bed.

"Granger?"

"Mmph"

"Is there anything I can get you? Coffee? Tea?"

Hermione looked up at him in disbelief.

"Bacon? Eggs? Jam? Toast? Sausage? Beans? Pancakes? Chocolate? Fruit? Cereal? Cake? Omelette? Oooh. If you like omelette, I can make you a mean omelette with all the fore mentioned foods added to it plus my secret ingredient! So what do you say?"

Hermione looked at him in revulsion. "I'm gonna be sick"

"Sick?! Wait I'll get a bucket!"

Hermione gagged before her eyes widened and she turned away. Draco grabbed his wand but he wasn't fast enough.

"Bluuarghh!"

Hermione shuddered. "Too late." She shuddered again before collapsing heavily onto the bed.

"Ew. Granger that is just gross! I am sooo glad that we are magical otherwise I would NOT be helping you." Malfoy waved his wand slightly and muttered a few cleaning spells. The mess disappeared and Hermione snuggled into the bed, thinking. 'That was nice of him. When did Malfoy get so nice? Oh yea. He isn't nice. He's bad. He is a very very very bad person. Not nice. Wait… What am I doing sleeping in a room with a very very very bad person? Why would Malfoy stick around with me? Oh shit. Last night… I did not… He did not… Did we? No…'

Hermione opened her eyes to see Malfoy standing there like a guilty school boy.

Ahhh… Malfoy?" He looked up at her. "Last night… Did we? I mean to say, um… did we…? You and me, ahh…"

Malfoy looked at her in confusion before adding in a slightly panicky voice "Did we what??"

Hermione took one look at his expression and paled. 'We did! Oh god! I will never live through this day! How could I be so stupid as to do something like that! even if I am a drunk and a slut, HOW COULD I DO THIS TO MYSELF?! What if I get preg… No! I am not thinking that!'

While she was thinking this, Draco was thinking…"Oh Crap! Fuck it all! She's remembered! She's going to murder me! Maybe I should try explaining myself now that she isn't completely wasted…"

"Ahh Granger, Let me explain…"

Hermione looked at him in horror. "Explain? EXPLAIN? How could you do this! How could I do this! How could we have been so stupid! How could you let me do this?! How dare you! I was drunk! HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME LIKE THAT YOU BASTARD!!"

Draco backed away in fear. 'Take advantage of her? What was this mad woman on about? He hadn't taken advantage of her… Even if she did look very delectable in her little prosti… Hey! This is Granger! Stop it!'

"What do you mean take advantage of you? I didn't do anything wrong! All I did was sit there!"

Hermione gagged again.

"If all you did was sit there then how could we have… you know! And don't tell me it was all my doing cos I _know_ that I am not that stupid!!"

"It is all your fault! I just sat down next to you! If you hadn't gone off at me like that then I never would have been trapped in here with you!!"

Hermione stood up, swaying slightly and feeling sick still. Her head was pounding and something was niggling at the back of her mind but she ploughed on through the distractions.

"YOU WEREN'T DRUNK MALFOY! SO HOW THE HELL COULD YOU HAVE LET US DO THAT??"

"Do what Granger? It's not as if we had sex or something for crying out fucking loud!!"

Hermione sat down quickly and started blushing. "You mean we didn't..ahh…do that?"

Draco looked at her in confusion for a few seconds before it dawned on him. "You thought that we had sex?? You and me? EW GRANGER! Just because you offer yourself on the side of the street doesn't mean that every male is going to accept you! Geez! How stupid could you be?"

"Shut up Malfoy! I was drunk! I didn't know what happened so just fuck off and leave me alone!"

She dived under the covers again, hiding her red face.

"In case you haven't noticed, I can't leave the room Granger! I ain't that good with spells!"

Hermione didn't reply.

"Granger?"

She didn't reply.

"Granger! Stop ignoring me!"

Hermione still didn't reply. Malfoy sighed and sat down on the ground. This was going to be a long day.

**So did you like it? It was longer so i hope you did like it. Please review me with any ideas cos i need inspiration for this story! Thanx guys. R&R**

**BTW, Sorry for any discrepancies**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Warning: This chapter has a slight sex scene and almost rape. I don't know what else to warn you about but I am sorry if this offends you. Consider yourself warned!**

**I had a baseball bat of inspiration whack me over the head repetedly until i wrote this. Hope you like it!**

* * *

(Hermione is talking to herself in the first paragraph. if that wasn't obvious to you :P)

That Draco Malfoy! Always thinks that he is top shit! Stupid jerk laughing at me and making me think that… EW… don't go there. **Aww, why not? He isn't that bad. **What the hell? Who are you? **Geez… Smartest witch of her age my arse. I'm you. **Huh? How can you be me? I'm me. **Ok, I'm the unhung-over you. I'm the little voice in your head. Your conscience for lack of a better word. **Oh. So you're me. And I'm me. Are we crazy?** No. **Schizophrenic? **No! **Manic depressive? **Oh for crying out loud! Just accept it and for once in our life try not to question something you don't understand. The answers will come to you in good time so just get over it for now! **PMS much. But back onto what I was thinking before. Draco Malfoy is one of the most disgusting people I have ever had the misfortune to meet… And I work on the streets! **Are you kidding me… you…us? **What do you mean? **Oh come on! Have you even looked at some of the guys that we've fucked? Guys with no sense of fashion, personal hygiene and that have never even heard of the word 'presentable'!** grimace they weren't that bad…**Wake up Hermione! Wake up and smell the shit that you're shovelling! If they hadn't being paying you, we wouldn't have gone near them with a four foot pole, a gas mask and pepper spray! Draco Malfoy, however, is the very god of good grace, He has manners. He knows how to treat a woman. He is clean for god's sake! **But he is the ferret! He tormented me and Harry and Ron for 7 years! People like him don't change. **Au Contraire, They do. Or do you not remember the goody two-shoes that we were. Sucking up to that bitch McGonagall. Makes me sick to even think of it. So how can you fucking tell me, yourself, that he can't have changed? **That's different! **How? How are we any different to him? What makes us so much more special??**

"I HAD A REASON!"

Hermione sat up quickly. She was covered in sweat and the sheets were tangled around her legs. She looked around wildly, trying to get her bearings.

"A reason for what?"

Malfoy was staring up at her from where he sat on the floor. Hermione blushed.

"Wh-What? What are you talking about?" She stuttered. Malfoy looked at her like she was crazy.

"You just screamed that you had a reason. I'm asking, what did you have a reason for?"

Hermione sunk back into her bed and closed her eyes.

"Nothing that you would care about Malfoy."

Quietly, almost too quietly for Hermione to pick up Malfoy whispered. "Try me."

Hermione opened one eye and looked at him curiously.

"Why the sudden interest in the mudblood, Malfoy? Want something that you can use against me later?"

He looked at her piercingly. "No. Just some of the things you said last night. I'm curious. Plus I am a good listener and it looks as if you need to talk about it with someone. You can trust me."

Hermione opened her other eye and looked at him in shock. How did he know what she had been thinking? He held her gaze and somehow, Hermione felt herself drawn into the murky depths of his eyes. There was something there that made her want to trust him. Besides, what could he really do that would hurt her more than everyone else already had?

She looked away before moving into the lounge-ish area of the room. Malfoy followed her and sat down quietly on one of the cushions, close but not too close. She looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Alright, but before I start you have to promise me two things."

"What?"

"That you won't interrupt me too much and that you won't… that you won't tell any of my ex-friends about this."

Hermione looked at him pleadingly. He nodded twice.

"Ok… Where should I start? Maybe at the final battle. After Harry killed Voldemort… After all the administrative details had been seen to. Harry started to get a bit weird. He didn't talk much, eat much. Didn't hang around at all. The only person he would talk to is Ginny and only sometimes… Most of the time he sat alone, staring off into the distance as if wondering what was out there. It wasn't long after this started that he disappeared."

**Flashback**

"**DINNER!"**

**There was a mad rush to get to the table and eat before Ron came in and filled his bottomless pit of a stomach. Molly stood at the head of the table counting everyone to make sure no-one was left out. There was one missing.**

"**Ginny dear, would you go out and get Harry? He's probably in the garden again."**

**Ginny skipped off outside to find him. She wasn't gone long when those left at the table heard a high pitch howl of pain coming from outside.**

"**NO!! HARRY!"**

**Everyone leapt up and ran outside. Ginny was kneeling on the ground screeching and crying brokenly. In her clenched fist, a piece of paper could be seen, splattered with tears. Hermione rushed forward to comfort the girl but Ginny pushed her away, throwing the screwed up ball of parchment at her. Hermione grabbed the paper and smoothed it out before reading in shaky tones.**

"**Dear Everyone,**

**I am sorry to leave like this, with a note left behind like the coward I am. I see no other choice than to leave because of the monster that I have turned into. I've been thinking and I realised that I am no better than Voldemort was. People died because of me. Many people. It was my fault. Maybe even more than that of Voldemort. **

**He was evil and everyone knew it but what they didn't realise is that I am evil too. Even I didn't see it at first. I honestly thought that I was good. But the more I think about it the more I realise that I'm evil. I sent people off to die for me. I manipulated them into positions where I wouldn't have to do anything but watch as the nightmare unfolded. **

**I have decided to go into solitude to gain penance for my evil actions. Please do not search for me. I may not be coming back but know that it is not a loss but a gain on your part. For losing me would mean losing the black shadow hanging over your heads.**

**Goodbye my friends."**

**Ginny howled and clutched at her mother who had bent down to hold her. All the girls were crying and most of the boys were either crying or had unshed tears left in their eyes. Ginny wailed.**

"**WHYY?! MUM! WHY DID HE HAVE TO LEAVE ME! WHY DID HE LEAVE ME! THAT BASTARD! I LOVE HIM AND HE LEFT! HE JUST LEFT ME! HOW COULD HE!"**

**End flashback**

Tears were slowly trickling down Hermione's face as she relived the memory for Malfoy.

"A few days after that, Ginny left and Molly's reaction was devastating. She'd lost so much in that battle and now to lose Harry and Ginny too? She cracked and she was moved to St Mungo's permanently. Arthur went with her and stayed by her every day. Things at the burrow deteriorated rapidly after that. Ron and I were on a knife's blade with our relationship. When I wouldn't give him what he wanted, he went after Lavender for it. She was more willingly than I."

**Flashback**

"**Hermione? Could you come upstairs for a moment please?"**

"**Sure Ron."**

**I followed him up the stairs to his room. I didn't know what was going on but I trusted him. He locked and silenced the door behind us and then pounced on me. I frowned as he started kissing me feverishly. It wasn't the first time we had snogged but it was the first time he had seemed so driven and determined. It freaked me out a bit and I pushed him away a little. He looked down at me with lust covered eyes and then kissed me again, softer this time. I responded and he grew more confident. His hand crept up to my blouse and undid the buttons while my hands were exploring the taut skin of his back. I didn't even realise that he had removed my blouse and bra until he latched onto my breast. I cried out in surprise and pleasure. I was lost in the sensation of his tongue, diving out to pull my nipple through his teeth. Waves of pleasure rippled through me and I arched into him.**

"**Oh Ron!"**

**He sat up slightly and grinned at me before kissing a hot wet trail down my stomach to the top of my jeans. By this time, we were both shirtless and flushed. My head had rolled back as I panted so I didn't see Ron as he removed his drawstring pants, leaving him in only his boxers. I only felt him when he placed himself on top of me and I felt his manhood through my jeans. Suddenly what we were doing felt incredibly wrong and shameful. I scrambled up and away, grabbing my wand and blouse to cover my nakedness.**

"**Ron, I can't do this. I'm not ready for it yet."**

**He didn't show any sign of understanding and he tried to pull me back, closer to him. He was strong so I couldn't get away.**

"**Ron! I said no! I don't want to have sex with you! Let me go!"**

**He growled and looked up at me with feral eyes. I gulped. I knew that he wouldn't let me go and it was now or never.**

**Ron's weight was thrown off me as I hit him with a hex. He hit the door hard before he stood, panting and glaring at me.**

"**Ron! I'm so sorry, it's just that you wouldn't listen and I said no and I didn't want and I am so sorry!"**

**He glared at me before unlocking his door.**

"**Get out."**

**I stumbled out of his room and into mine (I used to share it with Ginny…). I put my blouse and bra back on before starting to cry. I fell asleep soon after with red eyes and a pounding head.**

**End flashback**

"The next day when I woke up, I decided to go and apologise to him for my behaviour. That's when I found him in bed with Lavender. I screamed at him that it was over and ran out. I had no-one there for me and then Ronald and Lavender started those rumours. It passed via owls, mail, floo and word of mouth… Soon I was the number one least popular girl and I couldn't do anything about it."

Hermione looked up and saw Draco's face filled with horror.

"What? What is it??"

Draco looked at her like he was going to throw up.

"You just described you and Weaselbee while you were... ahem, being intimate. How can you not expect me to react in disgust? I mean, sure I don't mind the graphical images of you but Weaselbee! Ick!"

Hermione looked at him strangely before speaking.

"You don't mind the mental images of me?"

Malfoy's face turned a bright shade of pink before he coughed and looked away.

"Could you just go on with the story please?? I'd rather not talk about this!"

Hermione laughed lightly. While Draco started to think…'She really isn't that bad when you get down to it. Smooth legs, nice, round bum… I suspect it's rather firm too. From what I can see, her stomach isn't completely flat but I like meat on a girl and no guy can get past her breast. Nice and perky. Not to mention she is one of the smartest… WHOA! Fine if you admire her looks but god man! Get a grip on something other than Granger! You cannot admire her for anything other than her body! A Malfoy admiring a Granger. It's unheard of! Snap out of it!'

Hermione tilted her head slightly as she looked at Malfoy. It seemed like he was arguing with himself. Suddenly, he shook himself as a dog would shake water from it's fur and he looked at her.

"Would you like to continue?" He was being really polite… Maybe he had changed…

** Hey, I know it was a bad finish and all but what did you think? I'm trying to make it seem as if Hermione is really upset about it but I don't think I am succeeding. Also, I don't want you guys to be confused about what is happening or what has happened so this chapter and probably the next what are explaining what happened in Hermione's pov and little flashbacks. **

**This was like 7 pages long so I am sorry if you think it was too long. **

**Please give me some constructive critiscism and R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't own. don't sue.**

**Sorry for the long wait. sorry for the shortness. i hate school.**

"_Would you like to continue?" He was being really polite… Maybe he had changed…_

Or not. 'Malfoy's don't change.' Hermione thought before she continued with her story.

"There's not much else really. The Weasley's completely rejected me and no-one was willing to support me…"

Draco frowned. "Didn't you say something about your parents too?"

Hermione's face paled. "No. I didn't. There's nothing to say about them."

"But-"

"JUST LEAVE IT MALFOY!"

Tears were streaming down her face now. She looked as though she was about to faint.

"You don't know what you're talking about Malfoy and I'd appreciate it if you would just bugger off NOW!

"Granger… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… I'll just stay over here…"

Draco walked over to the corner of the room and sat down. Hermione rolled over and shoved her head under the pillow, thinking furiously.

'How could he? Nothing could have hurt… Why did he? Such a jerk! Anyway I'm sure he can get out if he really wanted to. He was second in the class! My parents… No! NO! NO!! I won't think of it! I can't, stop it. Stop it!'

Hermione was rocking slightly and shivering under the blankets as her mind struggled to control the violent reaction that was brought around by the memories. Uncontrollable shaking seized her and suddenly it felt as if the bed were too big and too cold. Her heart flopped in her chest before pain shot through her body like wild fire. Her mind was raging like the ocean, trying to contain the pain and memories.

'Stop it, stop it! STOP IT!'

**Flash**

**Happy faces of the family, greeting Hermione before turning to faces of concern as they saw her sadness.**

'No'

**Flash**

**A mother's tight hold as Hermione cries into her shoulder. Soothing words and rubs on the back. Hot chocolate as Hermione calms down.**

'NO! Get out of my head!'

**Flash**

**Ron approaching her with Lavender on his arm. Both smiling, mocking. Friends standing away from her, gossiping. Tears falling as Hermione flees the room.**

'No! I don't want to remember! Someone stop it! Please!'

**Flash**

"**Crucio" A cruel voice followed by her father's screams. **

'NO! PLEASE! STOP IT!'

**Flash**

"**Whore. Slut. Bitch"**

**Words following her as she shopped in Diagon alley. A tripping hex caused her to drop all her groceries and graze her knees. She must be strong.**

'You can't do this! Whoever you are! You can't make me remember! I don't want to!'

**Flash**

**Pitiless laughter echoed through the homely house as her father lay twitching on the floor. Hermione's mother was curled into a corner. Her shoulders trembled.**

'Please… Stop. I don't... can't watch it, can't, won't… don't. Please.'

**Flash**

"**Avada Kedavra!" **

**A thump as the body hit the floor before they turned to her mother. Brutal and unkind, they tortured her mercilessly. Spiteful in their words before they started their malicious actions… **

**Screaming, Hermione watched her mother as she was raped repeatedly.**

"**STOP! PLEASE STOP IT! TAKE ME! TAKE ME! LEAVE HER! LEAVE MY MUM ALONE!"**

'No.'

**Flash**

**Two bodies burning in magical fire as a girl looks on bound and gagged. Her eyes are dry. Her mind has shut down from the pain.**

**A dark shadow emerges from the doorway. **

"**That was for our master."**

"No. No. No. No. No. they're still alive. Mum and dad are fine. They're coming back. No. No. No."

Malfoy removed his wand from the muttering Hermione. She slept on fitfully as Draco shrank into a ball and tried to get rid of the pain he had felt through Granger. Why did he use Legilemens? Why?

**R&R plz.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Do not own.**

'How could he have been so stupid? There was obviously a reason why Granger didn't want to talk about it, so why did he just _have_ to go through her memories like that?'

"Stupid." muttered Draco. He was still sitting in the corner and as he muttered, Hermione started to wake again.

"What are you doing here still? Didn't I tell you to leave?"

Draco looked up at Hermione. Her face betrayed none of the pain she was probably feeling. The pain he had felt emanating from her. He looked down again, ashamed for intruding upon her life.

"Yeah, but I can't get out remember? Look, I'm sorry for being here when you obviously want me to leave but I can't get the door open. Is there some kind of weird spell on it or something?"

Hermione looked at him strangely. "Go open the door Malfoy. I want to see you try."

Draco flushed. He'd just admitted that he couldn't do it so why would she ask him to try again! How humiliating! Draco opened his mouth to argue but stopped when he looked at her face. Guilt overwhelmed him and he decided to just do what she said and try again. He turned towards the door and pulled out his wand.

"No Malfoy. Not with your wand. Try it the muggle way."

What the hell? How could opening it the muggle way help anything? The door was obviously spelled shut.

"But..."

Hermione looked at him with patience. "Yes?" She said in an infuriating way.

"Nothing." Draco clenched his jaw and reached out to turn the handle. He pulled the door with all his might, trying as Granger had put it, to open it the 'muggle way.'

He stopped after a few seconds and looked back to the bed where Hermione was sitting. One look at her face and he blushed in embarrassment. She was gagging herself so that she wouldn't laugh and stifled giggles were escaping her mouth. Draco put his hands on his hips angrily.

"What's so funny? I tried! You told me to!"

After a supreme effort, Hermione got her giggles under control.

"Malfoy, try pushing the door."

Draco immediately turned the handle and pushed. The door slid open easily and his face turned, if possible redder. Hermione started giggling again.

"Oh shut up." Draco muttered, shifting from foot to the other. He still held the door handle and his grip tightened as Hermione's laughter grew louder.

"Shut up! It's not that funny!" Draco's voice cracked in humiliation and he stamped his foot angrily. For a moment there was silence as Hermione looked at him in disbelief before she started howling with laughter, trying to formulate words through her tears.

"You! Hahaha! You stamped your foot! That was so funny! You are just so-" Hermione's laughter broke off abruptly as she stopped the next sentence spilling from her mouth. '_Adorable! ----- What the? What did I almost say? Did I almost say out loud that he was adorable? No. I couldn't have.'_

Hermione sat up in the bed, rearranging her clothes which had become precariously close to falling off. Draco stared open mouthed at her. The previously hilarious situation completely forgotten. Her wild hair lay in careful disarray. Her cheeks were flushed and the imagination thought up many compromising situations which could have caused that glowing complexion. Draco's body started responding as he watched her chest rise and fall while she regained her breath. The awkward silence spread until Draco felt compelled to break it.

"Didn't you have a headache before? I though you were hung-over or something."

Hermione rolled her eyes, the smile fading from her lips. "Yes Malfoy, I did but I unlike you am still in control of my brain, if nothing else. I cast a spell on myself ages ago to repel hangovers so I don't have to deal with headaches for much longer than a few minutes."

He stared at her for a minute before shaking his head, raising his arms as if to God and asking, "Now why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you spend all your time talking to leaky ceilings?" Hermione suggested innocently. Draco threw her a dirty look before opening the door again.

"I'll be leaving now Granger, See you around. Or perhaps I won't. Whatever."

With that sentiment, he walked out the door without a backwards glance. Hermione stared at the open door with mixed feelings. Why was she feeling so empty now? It was different to the feelings that had been plaguing her since her break-up with Ron. That just made her feel sorry for herself but this, this was something different. She felt herself reaching with her mind, trying to summon Draco back to her side. She wanted his company. He'd made her laugh and smile, really smile. She hadn't smiled like that since Ron and her had started to go out. After that it had always been smile for Ron, smile for her friends, smile to keep concerns at bay, and smile to entertain clients. But now, she _wanted_ to smile. Not for anyone else. Not for anyone but herself. She buried her head in her hands as the familiar feeling of hopelessness washed over her.

* * *

**Hey readers, hope you like this chapter. I tried adding a bit of humour into it. hopefully I'll be updating again soon... if I get some inspiration. *hint hint* :D Thanks for reading!**


End file.
